Ensadame
by hinote-chan
Summary: sesskag inukik mirsan Kagome has to marry InuYasha when she will be 19, but at when she's 16 a big war starts. Kagome run away to fight with humans against the demons. Will she ever marry InuYasha? What will happen when she meet her old love?(not Inu)
1. Touzai

  


  


_** Ensadame **_

  


  


  


  


  


  


*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

  
  


**Disclaimer : **All characters in this story belong to the wonderful **_Rumiko Takahashi_.**

**Parings : **_SesshouMaru/Kagome, InuYasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku_

**Summary : **While the princess of the Eastern Lands, Kagome and the prince of the Westren Lands, InuYasha, are still kids, their parents make a marriage ****contract between they children, so that when Kagome will be 19 she shall marry InuYasha. But as she grow up she silently falls in love with his step-brother, SesshouMaru, who at the other hand seems to have similiar feelings for her. When Kagome approach her age of 16 the Northern Lands army attack the other lands, but they only kill humans. A big war begins. Demons against humans. It is told that it will be the last, but greatest, fight any being has seen in the Sengoku Jidai. Will InuYasha and Kagome ever mate with each other? Who is the misterious fighter who fights for humans? Why can't any demon beat him? Why does he always walk around with two ookami-beasts? Can it be, that he is one of the gekidoku-youkai clan?

  
  


  
  


*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

  


  


_**Chapter 1 : Touzai **_

  


*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

  


'' Oh,of course they will. Don't be silly Mashimizu. Can't you see that? InuYasha and Kagome! They are both hanyou's, nee? So it just fit perfect. The prince of the Western Lands, InuYasha, and the princess of the Eastern Lands, Kagome. Which pair the two of them will make when they are mated....'' said a light female voice.

'' Oh Ryokuchi, do you absolute have to talk about it whenever you visit me? Kagome is just five years old! We have all ready arrangered it. And I know they will fit perfectly together, but do we have to talk about it **every** time we see each other? You know I do not want that Kagone end like Yukiguni's daughter! '' said another female voice.

'' Oh Kami, do not remind me of that! That is so sad. Yes, she is a hanyou too and therefore her father cannot find anyone who will be engaged to her. Humans detest demons and vice versa. I'm happy our kids are not going to suffer such an embarrasing! ''

The two women keep talking while they walked around in the garden they where in. It was a big and beautiful garden with such rare flowers and trees that you only have seen in old books. There where also many hot-springs with small waterfalls, which gave the garden a mysterious appearance. This characteristic scenery was the reason to why so many were drawn to visit the Eastern Lands. And because of these many visitors The East has always keept it self as a very natural land, which implied that even more came under the wars in the other lands. The Sengoku Jidai was a very restless time and only two lords could manage to hold its lands in peace, even though there was still small fights between the population. At that time the two lands were ruled by the inu-youkai InuTaishou, the Lord of the Western Lands, and the ookami-youkai Uzouzo, the Lord of the Eastern Lands. They were both very strong and dreadful youkai's, both with similar mind, both very close friends, both with human mates and therefore both very much loathed and hated by the other lords. Uzouzo's mate, Mashimizu, was a unusual kind and beautiful human, but she was also a very powerful miko. There was many rumours about her. It was told that her family was the most powerful family among all humans thousands of years ago and that they ruled over all mikos in the whole Japan, and still does. One of the most known stories about her family is about her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Midoriko.For thousands of years ago the miko who ruled at that time at the Zenrei-shrine, which was kind of a capital for all mikos, were attacked by a countless of demons, both beasts and youkai's. They all wanted to own her. The reason so obvious, she was very beautiful and unusual powerful as for a human. She tried to fight them, but failed. To save her family and the holy shrine she used her powers to create a wall all around her and the demons. She sacrificed her life and created the well-known Shikon no Tama by melting her and the demons souls. Because the jewel was created by so powerful souls it was able to fullfill every wish to whom who hold it. The family escaped from the shrine to hide away from all the humans and demons who searched for the jewel. Since that time no one knew where the family were or the bluish puprle ball, beside the mikos. Now it is in the believe to everyone that Mashimizu is one of the last children of the old family and is in the possession of the mysterious Shikon no Tama. InuTaishou's mate, Ryokuchi, is no less hated and feared. Her blood line to the old family is as ancient and pure as Mashimizu's, cause her family are the children of Yurushi, the younger sister of Midoriko, who created the powerfull sphere. It is quite amusing, but the only one who seems not to fear the two mikos, is the Lord of the Western Lands. Despite the fact that Mashimizu is Uzouzo's mate, it is known that it is her who settles all the political matters, cause after their first row he is too afraid to deny her. InuTaishou at the other hand does not deny his mate anything as well, but not because of fear, but of love. Many demons think of him as a fool for showing such a lowly feeling as love, because it is known to every being in this world, that youkai's does not confess love, at least not official, like humans. But since InuTaishou's first mate died of all sudden, he says that it was his fault, because he was not showing her any feelings, and now, he will not let his second chance spill. And a good proof of that is Ryokuchi, who became pregnant half an year after their mating. Soon InuTaishou got his second son, InuYasha. But even that Ryokuchi came from a very powerful miko family she couldn't purify the weaker human blood, and therefore her child was born as a hanyou, a half human, a half demon. He, as his mother and her whole race, became loathed and hated both of humans and demons. SesshouMaru, InuTaishou's first son, was born as a full-blooded demon due to the fact that Yozeme, InuTaishou's first mate, was as well a full-blooded demon. She was known by her gentless and strenght but also for her tolerance for these who were weaker, that means humans. It was not that she was liking them, no she disgusted humans smell, but she didn't hurt them as long as they didn't pass her way. She simply accepted them as they were. SesshouMaru _didn't_ possess any of his parents feelings for humans, and even if possible he didn't possess any feelings at all. Since his mothers dead SesshouMaru has simply turned into a living stone. Even that the children were brothers they were exactly the opposite of each other. SesshouMaru merely looked at anyone without a hint of loath, disgust, boring and selfishness, while InuYasha looked at everyone with a warm smile and eyes that showed love and caring. Their appearance was also a good proof for how diffrent brothers could be. SesshouMaru did everything with such grace and perfection that in comparison with his half-brother, InuYasha simply looked clumsy. SesshouMaru was pretty tall and unbelievable strong even at his age of ten. And InuYasha? Well, one thing was sure, he wasn't like his brother. Instead of 'normal' ears, he had dog-ears placed on the top of his head. Even that InuYasha was only seven years old, it was easy to see that he wouldn't be as tall as SeeshouMaru. And sure enought, not as strong. He was a halfling after all. And talking about halflings, his to-be-mate was a hot topic discussed among both humans and demons. It has come as a slight shook to everyone that Mashimizu almost managed to purify the weaker human blood. Almost. Her daughter, Kagome, was born as a gekidoku-youkai. At this time the two women came across a fountain, where their children were supposed to play hide-and-seek.

'' Mashimizu we are leaving at dawn so I better get packed. Thank you for the nice stay. I really enjoy it every time. Next time it is you turn to visit me, nee? Oooh, look at our kids. InuYasha is trowing stones at Kagome, and she in return, is kicking him, hooow sweet. WHAT?! Wait a minute! InuYasha?! INUYASHA, would you immediately stop trowing these stones at Kagome! INUYASHA! Do you hear me at all? NOW! ''

While Ryokuchi, too angry to hear her cousins ''see you at supper'' was dragging the now unconscious InuYasha, Mashimizu took Kagome to a bath. After a while she felt a light tug on her sleve. She was obviously too lost in her though while trying to decide whether to strangle her daughter or not.

'' Mummy? Yo'no dha y was InuYasha's faul dha A kicked him? Righd? Mummy?''

Turning around to face her daughter, Mashimizu tried all her best to not yell at her daughter. Since their first meeting three years earlier Kagome and InuYasha did everthing to kill, slaught or at leat injure the other one. _How shall they mate if they allways try to kill each other? Why do Kagome hate InuYasha so much? It starts with Kagome who insult InuYasha in some way and then he begins to beat her and she does immediately pay him back ? Oh KAMI! Help me!_

'' Kagome, may I ask you something? How can it be that when I and your aunt leaved you and InuYasha you were sitting at the grass and telling each other stories and when we came back **you were _literally _slaughtering each other?! **''

'' Well, ys qui'e simple ya'no! InuYasha said A was dirdy and not wor'hy to live because a was a gekidoku-youkai. A dunno wha' y is, but A'no dha dirdy and no' wordhy aren' good words! So A kicked him! He deserved dhad, yo'no! ''

'' **No one** deserve to be kicked, no matter what! InuYasha is a little boy and little boys do always say stupid things. And beside he will be you mate when you are old enough. You should learn to respect him! And how many times do I have to repeat this : You are a princess of the Eastern Lands and because of that you are supposed to talk like one! I know you can skeak properly, but you do not because you are too lazy! Say all words you intent to say: not **yo'no**, but YOU KNOW, not **dunno**_,_ but DO NOT KNOW, not **no'** and **y, **and **dha** and either not **aren', **but NOT, IT, THAT and ARE NOT, and not **A**, but I. And, at leats say T as a T, not as a D. Do you understand me? ''

She was now leaving the naked Kagome to the servants so that they could bathe her. If she were a youkai she could have sensed the not-too-nice outburst of her angry daughter coming. But she wasn't.

'' DAMN NO! I WIIL NEVER, NEVER SHOW INUYASHA ANY FUCKING RESPECT, IF HE IN THE DAMNED HELL DOES NOT EITHER SHOW ME RESPECT. HE IS SUCH A SON OF A BITCH!! WHY CAN I NOT MARRY SESHOUMARU-KUN. HE IS AT LEAST NICE TOO ME! AND NO YOU DO NOT NEED TO REPEAT YOU SELF 'COS I CAN SPEAK FUCKING PROPERLY! AND WHAT IN THE 7th HELL IS A GEKIDOKU-YOUKAI?! EVERYONE DO KNOW THIS BUT NOT ME? DAMN IT, WHY? ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME? NOW I KNOW! INUYASHA IS RIGHT I AM NOT WORTHY TO LIVE, RIGHT! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, BLAST IT, 'COS I CARE NOT A DAMN......''

'' I am sorry that my stupidy has caused you so much worry . And you right you shall not respect InuYasha if he does not respect you. I am truly sorry.......Now listen.......After you have bathed go to your study room and then I promise I am gonna tell you everthing you heart demand to know......allright? Good, then hurry up!''

Mashimizu could cleary see Kagomes tears, even through she make a good job of hiding them. _I have planed on telling Kagome the whole truth when she were older, about nine or ten. But the little hanyou seemed to be indifferent with my plans. By the way, she was right, she sould not respect InuYasha, AT LEAST NOT WITH HIS LANGUAGE! And since when is SesshouMaru **nice?** Oh Kami, I will trouble myself later with these thoughts, now I must explain my daughter certain things. Not all to nice things, but afterall important. I didn't know it could hurt her so much. The lillte brat of hanyou has yet to learn to keep his mouth closed some times. I'm pretty willing to do that. _While thinking of a good way to 'punish' InuYasha, Mashimizu went to her daughters study room and waited.

  


  


  


*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

  


  


** A/N :**

  


  


_Heeeey_

_This is my first fanfic, ever...........WOW...........he he.........so please be nice and review and tell me what you think.............._

_all critism is welcomme............_

_by the way...........thanks for reading..........hope you liked it.........._

_........ciao......... _

  


  


  


  


  


  
  



	2. Yamayake

  


  


_**Ensadame **_

  


  


  


  


  


*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

  
  


** Disclaimer : **

All characters in this story belong to the lovely **_Rumiko Takahashi_.**

  
  


*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

  


_**Chapter 2 : Yamayake**_

  


*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

The night slowly begun to cover the earth with its cold breeze. It was unbelievable to feel the cool night air. During the few past weeks the weather had refused to let any rain fall to the parched and thirsty earth. All around in the lands people were begging the gods for mercy. It seemed that their prays had finally been heard. The first rain-drop fall thick and fast, but before it could hit the earth it was dissolved by the hot air. It was not only the earth who were hungry after the feeling of being whole, the air was so hot that being outside, no mater if day or night, was as being inside a vacuum room. Some, in the hope to hide from the heat, had gone to the mountains. The warm was not only drawing the life of everything living, but also the sanity of beings. Those who had made their way to the monutains were not expected to come back. Afterall the higher you get the nearer you are to the sun. But it was too late for them. Some, maybe clever ones, run into the forests. But even there the heat had found them. The earth was so dry that even a litlle spark of stone against stone set the grass on fire, which spread so fast that not even a youkai could escape, if it were too close. The rest who stayed suffered most. Village after village were burn to ash, all rivers were evaporated into small streams, and all small streams were just a memory of yesterday, humans begun to kill each other for every single water-drop and demons were no less better. But tonight has come to make an end into this wildness. The sun finaly beaten to the ground by the dark sky. During the first hours the rain was falling slowly and heavy, and the ground swallowed the water greedily. But something was coming. Both humans og demons has seeked shelter at the time the rain begun. The sky was growing darker and in the distance the thunder was heard. A storm was coming. After a while the rain was falling thick, fast and hard. _Splup_. A thick drop hit a cheek and trailed quickly down. Raven black hair fluttered around a young girl, while she stod outside on a big balcony. Her gown was wet and clinging to her body. Any men who would have passed the garden and looked up would have hold his breath. She was near her 16, her body already as a womans, and yet it hold something childish over it. Her eyes were so blue as the sea itself, they hold innocence, joy and pure kindness, yet they were hard and sad. Her skin was pale and smooth, still unharmed by the world. She lifted her head and looked up at the sky as a lightning hit the ground, then turned around when a light knock on the door to her room was heard. 

'' Come in, Sango. '' , she said and then turned back to watch the sky. She has knew it was her, she could smell her scent her when she approached the hall that led to her room. Yes, she smelled her. Due to her demon-blood. She wasn't a full-blooded youkai, no, but she wasn't a hanyou either. Gekidoku-youkai, that was what she was. She still remembered that day when her mother explained everything to her. She was so confussed, but proud, when her mother told her what kind of a youkai she were. Now she was ahamed and afraid of being that.

'' Kagome, everybody are asleep. We should leave now. Ronnoé is here, so I and Miryoku will begin to pack. We will wait for you down in the garden. ''

'' Yes Sango ? ''

Kagome could feel Sango's heartbeat when she entered the room. She was nervous, she wanted to ask something. _Funny how easy humans are to detect. I can read her as a open book. I smell everything on her, no matter how hard she try to hide it. Weak, smelly and stupid_. But she didn't mind. Sango was different. So was Miryoku. They become close friend long time ago. They showed her feelings, which no demons could. _Feelings are humans biggest weakness, yet their strenght._

'' Um........Well I can't lie to you.........Are you sure you want to do this? You are afterall the princess of the Eastern Lands, you don't need to bother yourself with us, silly humans. Think of you father, you soon-to-be mate, think about the consequences....''

'' I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I will come down in fifteen minutes. Now leave! ''

She didn't want to sound that harsh, but when Sango begun to talk about her father her anger rised so suddenly. It was his fault that she was running away from her home. He didn't want to help his people in the war. Yes, indeed, she was going to fight for the humans. _How can he be so heartless? What does he think his mate was? But then again, he lost his ability to love when mother died. He lost his heart when he found out that Souta died with mother. He lost his life when I stoped talking to him. And he found his life, love and heart again when he heard that the Northern Lands army attacked the other lands with plans on killing all humans. _

'' You are doing what you heart is telling you to do. It tells you the truth. Your truth. Now change you clothes and let us go. ''

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Aùn talking to her. She nodded. Sighing she walked to her wardrobe and changed her clothes. Aún took her bundle of another clothes in his mouth and they walked pass the corridor and outside to where Sango and Miryoku where sitting on already developed Ronnoé. They nodded in agreement and took in to the night. Aún caught them easily. They were ridding to the center of the Eastern Land. It was a long journey and it gave Kagome a lot time to think. Maybe a bit too much.

While sitting on Aùn, she looked down at him. He was a ookami-beast, so was Ronnoé. They were given to her at her eight years birthday. A gift from the Western Lord . Aùn was a very strong male. In his 'normal-animal' state he looked as any other wolf would look. But yet he was different. His fur was so soft as silk and white as snow. His paws, ears and five tails were black, which gave him a more poweful appearance. His true form was her favourite. He grow four times bigger and all his black fur changed to indigo colored. His usual yellow eyes went all blue . It was only then you could see that he hold water-powers. His paw-attack were freezing others to dead. He also used his water-fire-howl. She always admired it when he did it. He was spitting water with such force that it burned everything it touched. Ronnoé at the other hand was more feminine, both in her appearance and in her attacks. She were a female with wind-powers. Her two most used attack were the tornado-kick and the hurricane-strike. In both attacks she turned around and then created either the tornado with her hindleg or the hurricane with her paws. She didn't change much her appearance between the two forms. In her true form she was all black, only her fur along her spine and her three tails was white, while her head and paws were brown. In the other form she had her fur in a color between black and brown. Kagome was riding on Aùn. He would never let any other being sit on him if it wasn't a necessary. Aùn was cold and introvert. He listen to her, but did rarely respond her. He said he believed in her, even if she didn't. It was that kind of support she needed most. He was wise and strong, but did nearly show it. She could use a whole day to sit and watch the sky and pfilphilosophize, and he will sit near her and tell her about other philosophers or what they said. He was indifferent to others, his presence was barely noticable, but when they were all alone he opened for her.He trained her, harsh and hard, but she could feel he never would harm her. Ronnoé was the one with whom she played, laughed and chettered. She always wanted to protect her from any harm, and sometimes they could argue. But there too she felt loved. _ I do love them both, but in different ways. Sometimes I just need to sit and think, and Aùn is perfect to being around at these times. And sometimes I need to laught and act childish, then Ronnooé is perfect fot that. No matter what I know I have friends who believe in me and my heart. Yes, I don't need may father or my ........mother.........How long is it since mother died? Ten, eleven years? ........It is so long time ago...........so long........ .but yet I still remember..........._

  


  


  


_~Flashback~_

  


_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

  


The five years old Kagome stepped inside her study. The room was filled with the smell of the scrolls in the book shelves, whick stood proud and high all along the wall. Opposite the door was a big window and in front of it was a table with hatched pictures of big battles between the most powerful beings in history. Near the fireplace to the left was her mother sitting with a old book in her hands. When Kagome sat in the chair right to her mother, she spoke loudly, but calm.

'' This is a old and long tale about the ancestors of mikos and houshis, but also of gekidoku-youkai's. I will only tell you the most important. Well, then........For long time ago in the mountains of the Southern Lands there was a little village called Yamayake. The inhabitants of Yamayake were known by their ability with arrows, swords and magic. They could make their arrows and swords burn with the power of purity, and also use this ability to heal and purify everything. They were good people, but they knew that there were many who were not. They decided to use their powers to help others and make the world better. To protect the village they put a spell on the road to Yamayake, so only these who were really in need were able to find the way. The village lived in peace, until the day when the ryuujin-youkai Chintsuuzai, the Lord of the Southern Lands, decided to destroy Yamayake. He was angry at the inhabitants because they did not help his father when he was dying. He had send a servant to Yamayake, but when he the servant returned he said that the miko told him that his father was too old and had to die. Chintsuuzai was too stuborn to listen to his servant and went to the village to destroy it. The inhabitants knew that he was coming and they also knew that he was very strong and that they couldn't fight him. All humans from the village ran away beside 7 mikos, who intented on giving the others time by fighting the ryuujin-youkai. When Chintsuuzai finaly arrived the village he simply shattered the barricade and began to destroy the houses, seeking for the humans. But as soon he came to the shrine the mikos gathered their energy together an fired it at him. The youkai was not prepared for such a strong attack and simply blow up. His body shattered all around, most of it landed at the mikos. When the shock and fear finaly left the mikos mind they burned the remains of the village. They knew no one would ever dare to return here. As they were going down the road from the village, one of the mikos got a vision. It was Chintsuuzai's blood that talked to her. They did not remove his blood immediately from their bodies, they did not think that there could be any consequences. But it was too late. Chintsuuzai's blood contented a deadly poison and when it had sinked into their blood and mixed with their miko power, it craeted a curse. Their children would be born as a hanyou's, but they would be nothing like them. They will look as a human, completely, but will hold a hanyou's powers. However it was not all. If their children mated with a human they would turn into a human. If they mated with a hanyou they would also turn into a hanyou as the mate. In both situation they would be able to give birth to only one child, if they get a second child they will die at the time when the child will be born. If they give birth to a boy, he will be of the same breed as his father and his children will be free from the curse, but if they get a gril she will have the curse over her. The only way for a girl to get free from the curse is to mate with a full-blooded youkai. She will still only be able to give birth to one child, but her child, no matter the sex, will be free. ''

'' Eeeh, I still don't understand! Why is InuYasha calling me a gekidoku-youkai? Mommy you said that if a girl mate with a full-blooded youkai the curse will be gone, nee? ''

'' The curse was created with such a hatred against humans, that it only curse these with human blood. I hold human blood, but you don't. ''

'' Oh.....mummy....''

'' Kagome listen to me carefully! Your father is a good man. No matter what he will do it the feature, love and respect him...''

''But mummy is...''

'' Kagome! Do not interrupt me! I'm pregnant. You father had just told. You are too young to understand it yet, but soon you will know. Remember what I said! ''

  


  


_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

  


_~Flashback~_

  


  


_Oh yes, dear mother, I remember......I remember exactly what he said to the midwife after yours and Soutas dead. He was angry and curse. He wished that it would be me who was dead, and Souta who lived.....He wanted so much a heir that he was even willingly to pay his mate's life for it. I should love and respect such a man....no..no.....I will not be like him......he hate all humans now, after your death......how could he change so much....._

'' Kagome! Kagome! We're almost there! Look! Kagome! The Zenrei-shrine! ''

Kagome pulled herself out of her thoughs and looked up to see Sango smilling at her and pointing at a huge shrine at the horizon. They have traveled all day long. She had used her miko powers to hide their scents, so no one were able to find the humans figting army. Yes, she have already decided. She hate all demons now and hold only with the humans. Now it was time to live in the present. _My past is gone. I don't know any youkai named Uzouzo,InuYasha or SesshouMaru!_ But when she thought of SesshouMaru her heart squeezed. It was hard to forget, but she have to. She have to forget, even if it was _him..._

  


  


  


  


  


*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

  


  


**A/N ****:**

  


~Hey hey~

Another chapie.......hope you like it too........as I already have told you, this is my first fanfic.....so........It would make me really really really happy if you would review and tell me what you tkink......

Demons are beings with animal blood; 

_beasts _are big and powerful animals which can change their appearance so they look like normal animals

_youkai's_ are a mixture between humans and beasts, they are also very powerful beings, but with humans features

  


Oh....I know that I forgot to give you a translation..........so here it is......

  


  


  


  


Ensadame – marriage contract

Touzai – East & West

Yamayake – mountain fire

Uzouzo – fearful

Mashimizu – pure water

Kagome – eye of divine protection

InuTaishou – dog general

Yozeme – night attack

SesshouMaru – killing perfection

Ryokuchi – green tract of land

InuYasha – dog female demon

Yukiguni – snow country

Midoriko – old greenery

Sango – coral

Miryoku – charm

Chintsuuzai – painkiller

youkai – phantom

hanyou – half-kind

inu – dog

ookami – wolf

Ryuujin – dragon

gekidoku – deadly poison

miko – shrine maiden

houshi – Buddhist priest

Kami – God

Zenrei – spirit of goodness

Shikon no Tama – bluish purple sphere

Aùn & Ronnoé – power & sensitivity ( not japanese)

  



End file.
